The Schoningen Armory
Armerie-M15T8 The Warehouse's Armory, known in the database as Armerie Sector, is where the agents store all the weapon-related artifacts ranging from swords to daggers, whips to shields, guns to bows and arrows. Founded during Warehouse 6 when the Buddists monks felt that the negative energy that the artifacts gave off was disrupting the flow of positive energy, but it wasn't until Warehouse 12 when an agent took charge and organized the clutter of swords and spears to make way for the newer blackpowder weapons that would be coming in. The section is now divided into several areas based on general weapon type. The areas are incendiaries (bombs, grenades, etc.), firearms (including bazookas), personal combat (sword, spear, dagger, etc.), artillery (cannons, mortars, rockets and other large artifacts), and accessories (armor mostly). Prototype weapons can go in any section, but typically are placed in the section that best corresponds to what weapon type they are. Schoningen Armory Sign.png|Armory sign Armory Entrance.png|Armory entrance Armory Entrance Interior.png|Armory entrance interior Non-Exploding Hand Grenade.png|Non-Exploding Hand Grenade Inspiration Helmet.png|Claudia catching the grenade in front of the WW1 Inspiration Helmet Reusable Neutron.png|Steve's lives probably flashing before his eyes in front of the Reusable Neutron Incendiaries *Claus von Stauffenberg’s Plastic Explosive *George Patton's Grenade *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hyder Ali’s Mysorean Rockets *Liu Ji's Fireworks *Luigi Galleani's Wagon Wheel *The McNamara Brother's Suitcase *Non-Exploding Hand Grenade *Reusable Neutron Bomb *William Bickford's Safety Fuse Firearms *Al Capone's Machine Guns *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Buckskin Frank Leslie's Rifle *Butch Cassidy's Revolver *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Charles Carpenter’s Bazookas *David "Davy" Crockett's Musket *Frederick Selous' Hunting Rifle *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *John Wesley Hardin's Six Shooter *Johnny Ace's Gun *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Original Gatling Gun *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Puckle Gun *Repeating Rifle *Richard Lawrence's Pistols and Andrew Jackson's Cane *Scope & Rifle from Elbe Day *Simo Häyhä's Rifle *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Theodore Roosevelt's Hunting Rifle *Vasily Zaytsev's Sniper Scope Personal Combat *23 Blades from the Assassination of Julius Caesar *Agamemnon's Mycenaean Bronze Sword *Ahmad Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Bola Spider Bolas *Brutus' Dagger *Bullfighter Estoque *Caligula's Spear *Casimir Pulaski's and Michael Kovats de Fabriczy's Hessian Cavalry Swords *Chyren's Rapier *Crazy Horse's Tomahawk *Ernest Emerson’s Bailsong Knife *Guru Har Gobind's Chakrams *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Herod the Great's Sword *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *John Brown's Machete *Julie d’Aubigny's Sabre *Kanhoji Angre’s Pata *Kunoichi Tanto *Liu Ji’s Fire Lance *Lobengula’s Assegai *Macbeth's Sword *Maeda Toshiie’s Yari *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Scabbard *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mutsuhiro Watanabe's Sword *Penthesilea's Spear *Percival's Grail Sword *Princess Kaguya’s Bamboo Sword *Shivaji’s Bagh Naka *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Sogdianus' Scimitar *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Sword of Damocles *The Katanas of the 47 Ronin *Thunderstone Axe *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Wat Tyler's Lance *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *Willam the Conqueror's Scabbard Artillery *Augustina de Aragon's Cannon *Choe Museon’s Hwacha *Guglielmo Embriaco’s Siege Engine *Hayreddin Barbarossa's Cannons *Mary Ludwig Hayes' Cannon and Ramrod *Primo di Castello’s Siege Engine *Tsar Cannon *Vitruvius' Ballista *Zanzibari Cannon Accessories *Alexander the Great's Bronze Breastplate *Alfred N. Stevenson's Military Helmet *Benkei's Weapons Pouch *Caligula's Battle Armor *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Casimir Zeglen’s Bulletproof Vest *Dragut’s Mirror Armor *Hans Talhoffer's Shield *Honda Tadakatsu’s Kabuto *Iron Jacket’s Mail Armor *Joan of Arc's Helmet *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Leonidias' Cestus *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Skanderberg's Helmet *Spartacus' Armor *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Wat Tyler's Lance Category:Sections Category:Canon Sections